The Vandals
The Vandals are an antagonistic race of mutant, anthropomorphic, tribal animals from the planet Vandal, who also occupied the Blue Sentient planet. Unlike the Sark, the Vandals are driven by aggression and value strength gained through combat above all else. While the Sark conquer worlds, the Vandals loot and vandalize them, enslaving alien beings for their necessities. The position of Vandal Warlord is decided by a ritual (trial by combat) called Kio Hakoko, and even in everyday life, the slightest insult is settled through fighting. Apparently they are also very superstitious and often explain unknown things due to sources of magic. Due to their dependence on scavenged Sentient technology and their enslavement of the Kharamanos, their war machines were destroyed in Rumble in the Jungle when a bomb was detonated at their power source, thereby robbing them of their ability to ravage other worlds. Currently, with no technology the only way to access planet Vandal is with a Battle Key. Members *'Captain Kalus' (voiced by Colin Murdock) - A lion-like Vandal and Vandal Warlord. He uses a crossbow mounted on his right arm. He also has a wide assortment of spears, axes, and throwing projectiles. Kalus rules over the Vandals through intimidation and brute force, and considers humans and other races inferior. He is also shown to have aquaphobia and gets seasick easily, since he very closely resembles a cat. After the final defeat of the Vandals, Kalus is last seen approaching a captured Grimian with a spear, implying he will execute him. He has shown extremely good hand to hand combat prowess being able to go head to head with Krytus. He has a dimension counterpart who has silver armor, and wears a crossbow on his left arm. *'Krocomodo' (voiced by Brian Drummond) - A crocodile-like Vandal. He planned to overthrow Kalus and take control of the Vandals as leader, but gives up when Kalus discovered his intentions. It was later revealed that his ancestors and Stanford's started the war between the Vandals and Sentients. He is also adaptable to water environments, though not as much as Sever. He was previously Kalus' second-in-command, but with Grimian being appointed to that position, he was demoted to third-in-command. With Grimian's banishment and eventual execution, he returned to second-in-command. *'Sever' (voiced by Colin Murdock) - A shark-like Vandal. Sever has a keen sense of smell which allows him to detect life forms from a mile away, similar to Krocomodo's. However, he isn't very bright, especially since he often thinks about food. So far, he is the only Vandal on the team who has not tried to overthrow Kalus. In the Vandal Ocean, he leads a team of shark-beings like himself called the Aqua-Jaws, and can communicate with them using high-pitched screeches similar to a whale. *'Hatch' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - A crustacean-like Vandal. It is shown that he is an expert in making crude electronics as well as poisons and chemicals, and is able to perform black magic, which he actually confuses with science and technology. His position is as a sorcerer, though most of his 'spells' are actually bits of Sark and Sentient devices he had scavenged. Hatch is capable of creating a magical aura with his antennas that makes him (and others) as he pleases invisible to insects. He is cowardly and sycophantic, and will not hesitate to grovel in the event of a new leader, though he does show more loyalty to Kalus. *'Vandal Warriors' - Kalus's soldiers (seen so far: Felines, Crocodiles, Sharks, Crustaceans) Gallery Hatch, Sever and Kalus.jpg Captain Kalus.jpg Sever's Grin.png|Sever's evil grin. Krocomodo, Hatch and Sever.jpg Hatch Drive.png Kalus is Shocked.jpg Sever, Hatch and Krocomodo (Season 2).jpg 2 Vandal Warriors.jpg Krocomodo.png Krocomodo and Stanford..jpg Hatch (Swarmed).jpg Hatch, Sever and Krocomodo's Vehicles.jpg Hatch and Sever.jpg Hatch and 2 Vandal Warrior.png Hatch Built his Invention for Years..png Vandals on Fight.jpg Krocomodo and his Burning Tail..png Hatch and Krocomodo with Battle Force 5..jpg Vandal Warriors Laughing..png Hatch and One Vandal Warrior..jpg Category:Barbarian Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Organizations Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals